


Just The Two of Us

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Everything Red and Green [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has been Green's pillar of strength when his parents left. Now, Green just doesn't want to share Red because Red is <i>his</i> and he can't lose him, too.<br/>
<br/>
AU that leads to the events of HGSS; as in, why Red is stuck in Mt. Silver, why we don't see Leaf and how Moltres moved from the Sevii Islands to Mt. Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two of Us

Looking back, Red realized his fate was sealed the moment he met Green Oak. They were five when Green moved in to Pallet Town fulltime, his parents had a nasty divorce and he was sent along with his sister to live with their grandfather. Before that, the only times Red ever saw the brunette was during summer breaks and sometimes, the holidays.

Pallet Town wasn’t a big place and there were few children to play with or who would actually put up with Red, Green was the only one who ever did and he’d only come during breaks. So when Green moved in, Red was both happy to have his friend back and sad because now he didn’t have a mom or a dad (he didn’t fully understand what a divorce meant back then). He would spend most of his days cooped up outside Green’s room, the both of them playing their own little games with no one else bothering them.

Red didn’t know it at the time but he was Green’s pillar. If he’d only known how much the abandonment had affected Green, he might not have stayed too close—

No, that wasn’t right. He still would have, even if he knew. He would do it all over again. May be that made him a masochist but Green needed him and it was nice to be needed for a change, too.

Green stopped being a friendly friend, he would often push others away literally and called you a number of insults and names. Red didn’t mind or maybe it was because Green was his only friend and he didn’t want to be friendless again so he put up with the sudden change in Green’s character, giving reasons that explained why he acted that way even it already bordered illogical.

When Professor Oak did them a huge favour by giving them each a pokémon, Red was ecstatic at the idea of setting out of Pallet Town and travelling with Green. It would change them, he believed and a little hopeful, he thought Green would be nicer now.

Then it became a game of sorts. They were on their way to Viridian City together, Red had a spring on his step and as usual between them, he hung on to Green’s every word. Then they met a group of other trainers who were camping out, on their way to Viridian City as well, but they were older and with more experience. It didn’t stop Green or Red though and they camped together.

The older trainers adored Red and called him adorable, inviting him to travel with them instead. Red politely refused, saying he’d only ever travel with his best friend. Red really thought nothing of that one night, didn’t think it affected Green so much that by the time they arrived at Viridian City, Green made a deal with him.

“We should do a game,” Green said with a grin Red thought looked cocky, if only he had known. “Let’s see who the better trainer is!”

Red didn’t understand, didn’t know they would travel separately if he agreed (but with Green, he’d no choice but to agree) so he nodded and was left behind by Green. The raven haired boy didn’t understand but this was one of Green’s games where he was to play and so, he pressed on.

He wasn’t far behind Green but whenever he arrived at a new place, Green had finished beating the gym, seeing the sights and was showered with praise and adoration from eighty-percent of that town’s population. Red wasn’t one for the crowd, only knowing how to keep to himself and Green so seeing Green surrounded by too many people, it hurt. He knew he needed to make friends of his own, make Green see he was just as good at this game as he was.

Red met Leaf sometime along by Fuchsia City, she was a trainer on her journey as well and they hit it off too fast. They were running around the Safari Zone, Leaf was cheering him on as he befriended a rhydon with bait.

Red took out the Safari Ball, ready to catch the rhydon when another ball was tossed at the pokémon and captured it. Leaf let out a gasp and Red turned to pick a fight with whoever took his pokémon only for the fire to die when he saw that it was Green wearing his cocky grin.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to do that!” Leaf scolded, “You can’t steal other people’s pokémon!”

Green shot her a look of annoyance before turning to Red, the expression gone completely. “Snooze you lose, loser. Thanks for the ‘mon, though. At least you’re good for something.”

Red flushed, it’s been a while since they actually spoke. Then he felt Green’s hand on his capped head, rubbing a bit too roughly but affectionately, then he was pulled to a half embrace with Green’s arm now circling around his shoulders.

“I know! Let’s go grab some food! I got a room at a hotel, it’ll be a sleepover, like old times! Just you and me!” Green announced happily and Red was just as happy to turn it down.

Green was already pulling him away, ignoring Leaf and Red quietly told him, “I have to—”

He winced at the tight grip Green had on his shoulder and risked a glance back to Leaf, who was fuming but he looked away and went with Green. He’ll explain it to her tomorrow.

That night, he ate the best meal he’d had in _months_ and slept on an actual bed. There wasn’t a spare one so they both slept beside each other. Red never noticed how much of an octillery Green was until that night but he was gentle and warm and he held Red close so the raven haired boy didn’t mind and made himself comfortable in the other’s hold.

When Green woke him up the next day, Red was met with the sight and smell of bacon and eggs. It was a big surprise to him when Green even fed him but Red never said a thing, accepted the food happily and chatted with Green for most of the morning. Then his pokégear rang, Red was automatic when he took it from the dresser.

“Who is it?” Green asked, the lazy smile on his face fading now that they were interrupted from their conversation.

“It’s Leaf.” Red answered, “We were supposed to fish at ’33 this morning and—”

His pokégear was snatched and he looked at his friend confusedly as Green ended the call and pressed a few more buttons on the machine before handing it back to Red.

“Green, what did you do that for?” Red frowned, “Leaf would be mad—”

“But I’m your best friend.” Green said, almost a whine. “You should spend time with me. Not her. She doesn’t know you like I do, anyway. You don’t even like fishing, remember?”

“No, but she was going to help me catch a poliwag and she’d give me a water stone to let it evolve into a poliwrath, too.” Red frowned, really wanting that poliwag.

“I’ll help you.” Green offered and Red was instantly relieved, “Of course I’ll help you. You just had to say so.”

“Thanks, Green!”

Green not only helped him catch a poliwag, he also helped him train the pokémon until he became a poliwhirl. He didn’t have a water stone though, so he gave Red a fire stone instead. When Red told him he didn’t have any pokémon who would need a fire stone, Green gave him a pokéball.

“I found an abandoned eevee at Celadon, but I already have one at home so you can have this.” Green said and explained it would become a flareon with a fire stone.

The idea of having an eevee like Green did appealed to Red and he returned the fire stone back, expressing to his friend that, “It’s all right. I won’t need it, I want to have an eevee just like you!”

Green was taken aback by that but he grinned and took back the fire stone. He slapped Red on the back and went back to the hotel for dinner. Before they headed back up to their room, the lady at the counter called for Red and told him that Leaf had come and left a message to meet him the next morning at the Safari Zone. Green pulled him away quickly after that and had dessert brought up to their rooms and they watched movies until late that night.

Red made it a point to still make it to the Safari Zone, he was still half asleep as he stood there waiting for Leaf to arrive but she never did. He returned to the hotel with his shoulders down and his mood even worse.

“What happened?” Green asked and let Red sit on the bed. “Did she hit you or something?”

“ _No_. She _never_ came.” Red frowned, almost crying because Leaf was his first friend since Green and he felt as if he failed her. “I waited, but she never came.”

“Some friends are like that.” Green sighed heavily, “Remember those guys I used to hang out with at Celadon? Same bunch, left me at the cycling road when I arrived late. They’re insensitive and don’t care about your feelings—but hey, I do. I care about you, Red. You care about me, too, right?”

Red blinked up at Green, didn’t know that even Green had friends like those and didn’t even think that Green was just as insecure as he was. “Of course I do. You’re my best friend, I care about you a lottle.”

Red flushed at his words and cursed his tongue for fumbling his words, he didn’t have much practice in talking and he feared Green might tease him for it. Green only laughed and tackled him to lay on the bed.

“Man, what that was so cute!” Green snorted and pretty soon, Red joined in.

And later as they laid on the bed in their pyjamas, Red told him, “I’ll always be your best friend, right? I mean, you’re always mine…and well…um…”

“’Course.” Green grinned at him and pulled him closer, tighter. “You’ve always been more than that. So, forget about that girl Leaf and the others, I’ll be the only one you’ll ever need.”

They set out to continue their journey the next morning, the past few days being spent almost like a dream. They parted ways but promised to meet up once again later. Red still hoped he’d bump into Leaf or that she’d at least call but he never saw her again and she didn’t even bother to call. It hurt a lot but Red wasn’t really dismayed, he still had Green after all.

The next he met Green was during the League championships. In an unexpected turn of events, he won and took the title of champion from Green. Professor Oak had arrived to congratulate him but he also reprimanded Green, making Red feel bad but before he could talk to his friend, the old professor had dragged him away. Red meant to talk to Green after he was done with the professor but there were so many interviews and people coming at him, asking him questions, taking his photographs and signatures he didn’t have much spare time until two months later.

When he finally had a day off, he went home to Pallet Town to find Green but Daisy told him he moved to Viridian City. Red didn’t waste any time to fly to Viridian City and find Green. He found his brunette friend exiting the ‘center and landed down beside him.

“Green!” He called and bounded for his friend.

“Red!” The other gasped and grabbed Red by the wrist, dragging him down the road without a word.

“Green? Where-where are we—”

“Shhh!”

Soon, they arrived at a small apartment Red figured to belong to Green. When they were inside, Green locked the door behind him and pulled down the curtains before turning to glare at Red.

“What’re you doing here?!”

Red was taken aback by the tone and shrivelled, “I…I wanted to talk…I’m sorry. I…”

His breath hitched and Red tried not to cry in front of Green. He hadn’t thought of anyone else the past few months, only thinking how Green was and when they would meet again, it would be like old times and they would laugh at how great it would be to set the air-conditioning to max coldness in Lance’s room.

“Don’t cry!” Green snapped, making Red squeak because Green never raised his voice at him before.

He fought the tears but they eventually slipped down his cheeks and he slapped them away when they did but he couldn’t deny it anymore. He was crying and feeling worse now since Green just told him not to. He settled to apologizing as he sobbed, he didn’t want to lose Green like he lost Leaf.

“Stop that!” Green panicked, going beside Red to take his hands off from his face. “I’m sorry, Red. I just…please, don’t cry. It was my fault, I’m sorry. So, please stop crying. I’m so sorry. I’m just…mad. You’re having fun without me anymore, I thought you...you forgot about me.”

Red was stunned at the words and shook his head, “No…I would never…”

“I know, I know. It was stupid of me to think that—but…you don’t have time for me anymore. It feels like I’ve lost you.” Green coughed, sniffing stiffly. “And now…you’ll just leave me again and go with the others but you can’t because you’re _mine_. But they’ll take you away and you’d go with them.”

“No—I wouldn’t!” Red shook his head and held on to his friend, “I’d do anything to stay then it’ll just be the two of us, like always. Th-they’ll chase me around…so, help me, Green.”

A few months later, Red disappeared from the public eye. There were rumours that he’d went up Mt. Silver to train, to keep his pokémon at top shape. No one heard of him ever since and the next big thing that reached magazines and newspapers were about the new Viridian City gym leader who was also the grandson of Professor Oak and former champion just before Red. It was fast how everyone forgot about Red and soon, the rumour of him being up in Mt. Silver became a myth about a ghostly figure waiting atop Mt. Silver.

Red let out a small impatient sound as he watched Espeon and Pikachu roll around the snow. He let Venasaur do sunny day to keep the blizzard away, making the day clear and not too freezing. Espeon’s evolution had caught him unaware, he wanted her to stay as an eevee but he didn’t really mind since she seemed so happy about it.

He kicked the snow and looked up, trying to guess what time it was then he heard the sound of footsteps and turned towards it. It wasn’t hard to see the mop of spikey brown hair and hear the excited squeaks of an eevee.

“Green!” Red called, happy and went over to the other man as Espeon and Pikachu followed him.

Green dropped the bag he brought with him and embraced Red tightly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.”

Red shook his head, a small smile on his lips before he tugged Green towards the cave. Green let out a chuckle and after grabbing his bag, let Red lead him to the cave. He began unloading the stuff in the bag, mostly food and change of clothes for the week. Once he was done, he sat beside Red who immediately snuggled close to him.

“Did anyone find you here?” Green asked quietly some time later as the skies darkened and Charizard built a large fire.

Red shook his head, “No.”

“No is allowed here unless they beat the Viridian gym…I lost this week.” Green frowned, holding Red tightly. “His name was Gold. He’ll be coming here, for sure. Then they’ll find you and take you away again—I can’t let it happen. You’re mine, Red.”

Red didn’t disagree, he let himself be held in Green’s embrace and made himself comfortable to the warmth and softness that was Green. He breathed in the scent and drowned in it. Green would think of something, he always did like how he came up with the idea that he’d stay in Mt. Silver so no one would ever bother them again.

“May be if Moltres would nest here, it’d keep him away.” Green finally said and after thinking about it for a while, he added, “I’ll have to make a trip to the Sevii Islands then. We’ll have Blastoise seal the entrance of the cave so if Gold comes before then, he won’t find you. I’ll be back with Moltres, Silph Co. still owes us a favour. I should ask for a Master Ball.”

“All right.” Red nodded and closed his eyes, head leaning on Green’s shoulder. As always, Green was there to make sure no one would come between them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Green to be more sadistic and yandere here but I don't think I even made him sadistic or yandere enough, he's just really possessive over Red. -_-  
>    
>  I hope the point gets across, though.  
>    
>  Also to clarify, yes he did kill Leaf. But Red never knew that, thinking that Leaf just got fed up with him and left.  
>  And as we all know, Gold will still reach Red despite Moltres and defeat Red. Green may or may not end up killing him, too.  
>    
>  And they are still ten years old. Green is child killer. I'm sorry. orz


End file.
